Le Chargé de Discipline des Mugiwara
by dragonicx
Summary: Aspiré par un tableau magique, Kyoya Hibari est propulsé dans un monde chaotique dominé par la piraterie, qui diffère du sien en tout point. Lui qui aime tant l'ordre se trouve involontairement plongé dans les aventures d'un certain pirate au chapeau de pailles.
1. Le tableau magique

**Titre :** **Le chargé de discipline des Mugiwara**

 **Genre :** Crossover / Humour / Aventure

 **Résumé :** Aspiré par un tableau magique, Kyoya Hibari est propulsé dans un monde chaotique dominé par la piraterie, qui diffère du sien en tout point. Lui qui aime tant l'ordre se trouve involontairement plongé dans les aventures d'un certain « omnivore » au chapeau de pailles.

 **Disclaimer :** J'emprunte l'univers de One Piece ainsi que celui de Katekyo Hitman Reborn qui appartiennent tous deux à Eiichiro Oda et Toshihiko Sahashi, seule l'histoire est mienne.

 **Autres informations :** Ceci est un crossover, néanmoins il n'est pas essentiel de connaître l'univers de katekyo hitman reborn, Kyoya Hibari pourrait très bien être considéré comme un personnage OC même s'il ne m'appartient pas. En revanche, il est nécessaire de connaître l'univers de One Piece pour poursuivre les aventures de Kyoya. En outre, l'histoire démarre un peu avant le premier arc d'OP, et je tiens à préciser que Kyoya n'a seulement seize ans et n'est pas encore désigné comme l'un des gardiens de la famille Vongola.

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

 **x**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Le tableau magique  
**

 **x**

Dans la prestigieuse académie de Nanimori, ses tonfas d'acier en main et affichant une mine ennuyée, un jeune lycéen patrouillait comme à son habitude dans les couloirs à la recherche de potentiels herbivores à abattre. Ce dernier, qui se prénommait Kyoya Hibari, se trouvait à la tête du Comité de Discipline de son établissement, et guettait à ce instant précis sa proie se faufiler discrètement dans les recoins les plus sombres dudit couloir.

Il grogna sourdement lorsqu'il repéra enfin la cachette de sa prochaine victime qui s'était engagée dans une lutte perdue d'avance, en osant défier l'autorité qu'il avait instauré à Nanimori. Une règle d'or qu'il imposait à ses pairs, était le respect formel des créneaux scolaires, remaniés à plusieurs reprises par le Comité de Discipline de Nanimori. Or, ce pauvre minable s'était rendu tardivement en cours, ce qui lui semblait totalement inadmissible. Ainsi, il devait payer très cher pour cet affront, qui plus est, son air triomphal ne laissait présager assurément rien de bon.

Kyoya afficha un rictus carnassier lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'herbivore en question tremblait littéralement de peur devant sa personne. Ce miséreux s'était probablement rendu compte qu'il n'y avait plus aucune échappatoire possible, et qu'il risquait de se faire mordre à mort dans très peu de temps. C'était regrettable, néanmoins ceux qui s'obstinaient à ne pas respecter les règles, il en faisait son affaire personnelle.

Le ténébreux mettait, en effet, un point d'honneur à faire régner l'ordre au sein de l'établissement scolaire. C'était dans sa nature, il aimait particulièrement recadrer ceux qui fichaient le désordre. Et il ne flanchait jamais face à l'adversité, au contraire celui-ci prenait un malin à plaisir à se battre contre des adversaires dignes de lui, ou parfois bien plus puissants que lui.

C'était un prédateur. Il se classait en haut de la chaîne alimentaire animale, et se considérait comme un carnivore prêt à dévorer ses proies. Hormis lui, personne ne méritait le titre honorable de carnivore. Ceux qui étaient dignes de lui et qui connaissaient l'art du combat, il les classait dans la catégorie des omnivores. Il reconnaissait indéniablement leur force, mais ne les voyait aucunement comme son égal. Et pour finir, les misérables qui osaient rudement le défier alors que ce n'étaient que des faiblards, les « _herbivores_ » qu'il mordait délibérément jusqu'à la mort.

D'ailleurs, l'être insignifiant qui s'inclinait pitoyablement à ses pieds en lui priant de le pardonner n'était qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres. Un herbivore. Un minable herbivore qui osait lui tenir tête. Tss, il ne devait certainement pas être sain d'esprit car jamais personne n'osait ouvertement défier son autorité.

-Prépare toi à mourir. Tes actes de désobéissance ne resteront pas impunis, commença t-il d'un ton grave.

Sur ses premiers mots, il mania agilement ses tonfas et frappa brutalement le garçon vulnérable qui s'étala au sol de tout son corps, sous la puissance du coup. Puis, il le releva en l'agrippant fermement par les cheveux, et se pencha une seconde fois à son oreille :

-Écoute-moi bien Herbivore. Si je te surprends encore une fois à arpenter les couloirs pendant les heures de cours, je te promets de te saigner _jusqu'à_ ce que mort s'ensuive. Acheva t-il en resserrant davantage sa prise sur les cheveux du malheureux pour lui montrer qu'il ne plaisantait en rien.

Ensuite, il le relâcha _sans un mot et le laissa s'éloigner promptement de lui._ Satisfait, le ténébreux tourna également à son tour les talons, et entama sa marche en direction de la salle exclusivement réservée au Comité de Discipline dont il était le président.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il tournoya le poignet de la porte et pénétra silencieusement dans la petite pièce vide, et faiblement éclairée. Ne prenant pas la peine d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur, il s'assit sur son siège d'un air presque majestueux et plongea sans plus attendre dans ses sombres pensées.

Quand soudain un carton qui se trouvait à proximité de la seule vitre de la sombre pièce, lui retint particulièrement son attention. Se redressant immédiatement, il réduit d'un pas pressé la distance qui le séparait dudit carton. Dès lors, il le récupéra d'un geste qui se voulait délicat, et vit qu'à l'intérieur était enfourné un immense tableau entièrement emballé dans du plastique à bulles.

 _« Je ne me souviens absolument pas d'avoir commandé un tableau de cette taille, étrange ...»_ se souffla confusément le jeune ténébreux.

Sa curiosité piquée au vif, il déchira précipitamment l'emballage, tout en prenant soin de ne pas abimer l'imposant tableau qu'il tenait entre les mains. Puis, il scruta attentivement celui-ci et il se frotta le menton, en signe d'une intense _réflexion._ Pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble, il se résolut à l'accrocher temporairement au fond de la pièce. Entre temps, n'y voyant pas clairement dans l'obscurité dans lequel il était plongé depuis un certain temps, il appuya sur l'interrupteur pour y mieux percevoir.

Lorsque la lumière illumina parfaitement la pièce, il entama minutieusement son analyse de l'œuvre d'art qui se dressait sous ses yeux. Celle-ci illustrait l'image d'un navire perdu au milieu d'une immense mer, et à en voir le drapeau qu'abordait ledit navire sur lequel figurait une tête de mort, il s'agissait bien ici d'un bateau pirate. Kyoya respectait indéniablement ceux qui possédaient un talent inné pour l'art, toutefois représenter des herbivores qui autrefois saccageaient tout sur leur passage, était hautement offusquant.

Envisageant de se débarrasser de ce fichu tableau qui le révulsa hautement, il s'avança d'un pas déterminé en sa direction. Cependant, au moment où ses doigts l'effleurèrent, il fut déconcerté lorsqu'il sentit de l'eau s'en écouler. Son cœur s'affola furieusement dans sa poitrine, et l'angoisse le prit grandement quand il réalisa que la pièce commença à être complètement inondée d'eau, jaillissant en grande quantité de l'œuvre d'art.

Reprenant ses esprits, il tenta désespéramment de s'enfuir par la porte, mais celle-ci refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir. Quelle malchance ! Était-ce parce qu'il avait été trop clément avec cet Herbivore !? On le punissait sûrement pour avoir lamentablement manquer à son devoir, et ainsi être revenu sur ses convictions. Dans ce cas, l'homme d'honneur qu'il était, accepterait son triste sort par pure principe, et accueillerait la mort à bras ouverts.

Sa vie avait manqué cruellement d'aventures, songea t-il amèrement. De plus, elle ne s'était résumée qu'à écraser les petits cafards qui transgressait prétentieusement les règles qu'on leur imposait. Par conséquent, ces derniers regrets furent de s'être incessamment battu contre des misérables, et de ne pas avoir affronté un adversaire de taille :

 _« Une vie merdique qui s'achève si ridiculement...Seigneur ! Il aurait tant espéré se battre contre un carnivore. Se trouver un carnivore à sa dent ! »_ rumina t-il lamentablement une dernière fois.

Désormais, _immergé_ sous la surface d'une vaste masse _d'eau_ salée, lui sembla t-il après en avoir avalé une petite quantité, il eut de véritables difficultés à respirer. Pourtant, il ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle étrange qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

En effet, il réalisa avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux que le tableau mystérieux se fissurait progressivement, jusqu'à ce qu'une brèche s'ouvre sur le mur de l'enceinte. Cette ouverture semblait non seulement absorber toute l'eau qui s'était considérablement accumulée, mais y compris lui et tous les meubles de la salle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent grandement quand il comprit qu'il se faisait lentement aspirer par la brèche, et qu'il n'y avait plus aucune échappatoire.

Résigné, il se laissa totalement emporter par l'eau, tout en promettant mille supplices à la personne qui avait eu la brillante idée de lui dénicher un tel tableau si par malheur il venait à survivre.

 _ **à suivre...**_

* * *

Très peu de crossovers existent sur ces deux fandoms, je me suis donc courageusement lancée dans l'écriture de cette fiction. Je ne suis pas certaine de la continuer, cela dépendrait du nombre de lecteurs, et en outre j'ai déjà deux fictions en cours.

Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre uniquement centré sur le personnage de Kyoya Hibari ? Dans le prochain chapitre, il se fera repêcher par l'équipage au chapeau de pailles.


	2. Une rencontre singulière

****x****

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Une rencontre singulière**

 **x**

Par un ciel dégagé, un jeune garçon coiffé de son chapeau de paille naviguait sur une mer d'un bleu pur qui paraissait bien calme. Il semblerait que l'ouragan qui l'avait récemment frappé, ait entièrement épuisé son souffle de vents. Décidément, le temps lui était bien favorable, et tout pointait vers une navigation des plus heureuses, ce qui n'était pas commun à East Blue.

Une semaine. Cela faisait exactement une semaine qu'il parcourut, animé d'une passion profonde et sur une petite barque en bois, les mers d'East Blue en quête de toujours plus d'aventures. Enfin, il était surtout à la recherche d'un trésor fabuleux, communément nommé _« One Piece »_ , qui appartenait jadis au légendaire pirate Gold D Roger. Ce mystérieux trésor, convoité par un grand nombre de pirates, serait la clé qui ouvrirait la porte à un passé perdu. En outre, celui qui découvrirait ces immenses richesses au terme de maintes péripéties, deviendrait sans l'ombre d'un doute le prochain Roi des Pirates.

Il s'agissait d'un titre inestimable que tous les pirates rêveraient obtenir dans un avenir proche, y compris lui. Sans oublier, qu'un autre pirate qu'il honorait et respectait grandement, partageait les mêmes ambitions que les siennes. Celui-ci qui était indéniablement un noble pirate, explorait les mers sous le nom de **Shanks le Roux** qu'il considérait comme un véritable modèle.

En outre, il ne le remercierait jamais pour lui avoir fait découvrir ce que pouvait être un pirate loyal, en sacrifiant sans une once d'hésitation son bras gauche pour le sauver d'un monstre marin qui était sur le point de le dévorer. Qui plus est, il restait également l'homme qui lui avait fait don de son fameux chapeau de paille qu'il gardait précieusement avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il le rencontre à nouveau pour le lui rendre.

C'était une _**promesse**_.

Puis, lorsqu'il le rencontrerait à nouveau, il s'était juré de lui faire sa fête afin de devenir le prochain maître de Grand Line et le nouveau successeur du Seigneur des Pirates qu'il admirait tant. Enfin, pour réaliser ce rêve, il se devait déjà emprunter une longue route parsemée d'embûches apportant son lot de joies comme de peines, et il n'était seulement qu'au début de son aventure.

En outre, l'autre raison qui le motivait et l'incitait à entreprendre ce voyage, fut cette découverte de l'inconnu qui pouvait se révéler aussi merveilleuse que dangereuse. Et finalement, ce long périple qu'il tenterait de poursuivre, en compagnie de son futur équipage et sur son propre navire, lui permettrait aussi bien de se remplir l'estomac.

Le pirate novice qui répondait au nom de Monkey D Luffy, espérait en effet grandement accoster sur une île pour ensuite, y gouter aux succulentes spécialités locales proposées ordinairement par les nombreux marchands ambulants. Miam. Il salivait rien que de penser à tous les plats délicieux qu'il dégusterait à l'avenir.

Enfin, la première chose qui le préoccupa profondément en cet instant précis, était de recruter des hommes suffisamment dignes de sa confiance pour constituer son propre équipage. Cependant, hormis les oiseaux qui survolèrent constamment au dessus sa tête, et les poissons qui nagèrent dans les profondeurs de l'océan, il n'y avait absolument personne dans les parages. Ensuite chose troublante, c'était qu'il n'avait pas croisé un seul navire pirate, ou bien marchand sur son chemin, et cela commença sérieusement à l'inquiéter.

 _ **« Grgrgrgegrerregrrrrarddd »**_

Ce dernier mit un terme définitif à ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit son ventre criait de famine, et grouillait bruyamment depuis une demi-heure complètement affamé, anxieux, et impatient de manger. D'une lueur de détermination, il se rua littéralement sur ses bagages pour en sortir une canne à pêche qu'il enfonça brusquement dans la mer d'un bleu profond.

Quelques heures plus tard, Luffy avait toujours faim et c'était un véritable supplice. Jetant pour la énième l'hameçon pour le retirer prudemment quelques minutes plus tard, il gémit faiblement en remarquant qu'il en ressortit sans avoir rien attrapé. Désappointé, il songea un instant qu'il s'y était encore mal pris, et effectua une autre tentative en replantant d'un coup sec l'hameçon mais celle-ci se solda une nouvelle fois par un échec cuisant.

Une mine déterrée s'afficha aussitôt sur le visage du pauvre garçon, mais il ne flancha pas pour autant et tint fermement la canne. Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'il essaya d'attraper un poisson, toutefois ces efforts ne donnaient rien, et sa proie lui filait constamment des mains. Un brin exaspéré et quasiment épuisé de toutes ses forces, il releva légèrement la tête et vit systématiquement les étoiles étincelantes et scintillantes recouvrir entièrement le ciel nocturne, qui le surplombaient.

 _Sublime,_ se murmura t-il avec une pointe de fascination dans la voix.

Brusquement, lui apparut une étoile filante sous la forme d'un trait bleuté et étincelant qui traversa la voûte céleste d'est en ouest, et il poussa presque immédiatement une exclamation assortie d'un rire presque enfantin. Avant de s'écrier pour lui-même : « Vite, je dois faire un vœu ! ».

C'était probablement puéril, néanmoins il n'avait pas besoin d'un simple vœu pour que son rêve le plus précieux se réalise, il fit donc à la place un stupide souhait qu'il désira être infailliblement accompli :

\- Un poisson, hurla t-il d'une voix excitée. Oui, je veux attraper un gros poisson ! Répéta t-il inlassablement en fermant doucement les yeux.

Une minute s'écoula, et il ne sentit rien au bout de l'hameçon.

Dix minutes passèrent et toujours pas de poisson en vue, réalisa t-il rempli de déception.

Vingt minutes de passées, patience patience, se motiva t-il silencieusement.

Quarante minutes plus tard, toujours rien d'attrapé, il évoqua avec aigreur.

Une bonne heure après, le jeune pirate pesta à voix haute en raison de sa malchance notoire.

Lorsque la minuscule barque sur laquelle il se déplaçait en ramant péniblement depuis une semaine complète, vacilla soudainement au moment où la canne qu'il tenait étroitement serrée entre les doigts se plia dangereusement en deux, et lui glissa presque entièrement des mains. Instinctivement, il ramena la canne vers lui et d'un air résolu, il tenta de la tirer complètement hors de l'eau.

Toutefois, le poisson qui s'y était vraisemblablement accroché, disposa d'une force notable car celui-ci tira violemment sur la ligne en espérant vainement de se défaire du piège dans lequel il était tombé. Et c'était problématique, car le poisson dont le poids, trop considérable pour la force de la ligne, pourrait la faire briser à tout instant, et ainsi parvenir à se libérer définitivement de sa prise.

\- Non surtout pas ça ! S'exclama t-il d'un air désespéré. Si ce poisson vient à m'échapper, c'est la mort assurée, conclut-il dramatiquement.

Borné comme il l'était, il s'entêta à ne pas lâcher sa proie d'une semelle. Ainsi, la solution lui vint progressivement et ce fut alors que d'une main de fer il emprisonna sa canne tandis que de l'autre il la plongea sans plus attendre dans l'eau à la recherche dudit poisson. Rencontrant des difficultés à la cibler correctement, il haussa le ton d'un coup et prononça d'une voix grave: « Gomu gomu no mi... » afin de rallonger complètement son bras.

Avant que ses forces ne le quittent définitivement, il parvint à effleurer sa cible du bout des doigts, et remarqua un brin excité que celle-ci était imposante. Se léchant les lèvres d'anticipation, il enroula son bras autour du corps de ce gros poisson inanimé qu'il sortit impatiemment de l'eau.

Le premier constat qu'il fit, était que ledit poisson lui parut posséder une drôle de silhouette, presque similaire à la sienne. Ce poisson appartenait sûrement à une espèce dont il ignorait strictement tout, il gambergea confusément.

Le second constat qu'il fit en se rapprochant du corps inerte étendu devant lui, était que celui-ci disposait d'un visage quasiment humain, ressemblant étrangement à celui d'un garçon de son âge. Et puis, celui-ci ne possédait guère de mâchoires. Posant son doigt sur son menton, il parut un instant réfléchir profondément sur la singularité dudit poisson qu'il avait péché, avant que son regard s'illumine et qu'une ânerie lui échappe :

\- J'ai trouvé c'est un poisson-homme qui doit probablement être comestible !

Fier de sa trouvaille et d'un sourire naïf, il attrapa sans plus attendre la jambe libre de sa victime et la mordit à pleines dents. Soudain, il sentit une vive douleur au crâne qui le fit lâcher sur le champ ladite jambe, et qui parvint à le faire reculer un tant soit peu.

\- Deux secondes. Herbivore, tu as exactement deux secondes pour t'expliquer avant que je te morde à mort ! Intervient brutalement une voix menaçante qui semblait s'adresser directement à lui.

Le jeune pirate affichant à présent une mine médusée, répliqua intelligiblement :

\- Ohhhhh, un poisson qui parle, c'est la première fois que j'en vois un !

Arquant un sourcil devant l'air béat du crétin en face de lui, et se sentant offusqué par l'insulte visible de celui-ci, il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste rouge sans manche légèrement entrouverte et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Qui oses-tu traiter de poisson, misérable parasite ! Veux-tu que je te punisse immédiatement, ou bien ne sais-tu pas à qui tu as faire !?

\- Me punir ? Hummm mais moi je voulais simplement vous manger monsieur le poisson, je ne vois pas où est le mal ! Répondit-il d'un air confus avant de recevoir un autre coup de poing à la tête pour son argument impertinent.

Une veine apparut sur le front apparent du brun, et se retenant de s'enflammer, il rétorqua d'un ton sarcastique :

\- Un herbivore qui manque cruellement de discernement, je vois que c'est pathétique.

\- Hein un herbmachintrucbidule, c'est quoi ça encore ? Le questionna celui-ci d'une voix perdue. Dis dis ça se mange !? Si c'est bon je veux immédiatement y goûter ! S'emporta t-il en commençant à gesticuler dans tous les sens.

Kyoya, incrédule devant tant d'idiotie, ne put se retenir davantage et éclata d'un rire jaune.

\- Quel énergumène fais-tu donc, commença t-il calmement. Enfin, le temps que je t'ai accordé est largement dépassé, l'avertit-il sèchement en exposant pour la première ses tonfas en acier devant son adversaire dont le regard brilla d'une lueur nouvelle, et les pointa dangereusement en sa direction.

Le jeune garçon ne perdit pas de temps et sous le regard renfrogné de celui-ci, il lui attrapa les mains et analysa méticuleusement ses tonfas comme s'il n'en avait jamais vus auparavant.

\- Wowwww cool ! Déclara d'un ton admiratif. Ces machins doivent très certainement être des armes, dis dis l'homme poisson sais-tu te battre ? Lui demanda t-il en sautillant comme un petit moineau.

\- Je ne me répéterai pas une seconde fois : je ne suis pas un POISSON, s'énerva t-il.

\- Tu es clairement plus que ça : un homme-poisson, objecta le crétin en hochant la tête en signe de compréhension.

Une grimace se fondit sur les lèvres du président du comité de Discipline, mais il se retint d'exploser de rage, par ailleurs ce n'était nettement pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser submerger par ses émotions.

\- Peu importe, répondit-il d'un ton froid. Comme je disais avant que tu ne m'interrompes rudement, tes arguments pour le moins cohérents ne m'ont pas convaincu plus que ça, commença t-il sérieusement. Toutefois ta conduite aberrante laisse à voir que tu n'es nullement conscient de tes actes, par conséquent je veux bien t'épargner pour cette fois-ci, acheva t-il d'une voix détachée.

L'énergumène ne pipa mot dans un premier temps semblant s'être plongé dans de longues réflexions qui le dépassaient très certainement. Puis, dans un second temps il tournoya brièvement son visage vers lui, et s'exprima d'un ton enjoué :

\- Hey t'es sympa comme mec toi, je t'aime bien soyons amis !

Ses traits élégants se crispèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Puis, il trancha d'une voix sèche :

\- Impossible. C'est purement et simplement impossible.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille ne se décourageant pas pour autant, annonça hautement :

\- Je n'accepterai aucun refus de ta part.

\- Gamin, tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur le système, le prévint-il furieusement.

Néanmoins, ledit gamin ne prêta nullement attention à son humeur dégradante, et continua dans sa lancée :

\- Moi c'est Monkey D Luffy le prochain roi des pirates. Désormais, nous sommes compagnons, et je te promets d'être un bon capitaine ! Bienvenue dans mon équipage … hum …c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

Kyoya ne lui répondit rien, et tenta d'assimiler tout ce que le soi-disant pirate venait de lui révéler : « Roi des pirates » « Compagnons » « Capitaine » et « Équipage ». Des questions incessantes lui trottèrent la tête, et il émit des hypothèses parfois farfelues et non rationnelles pour tenter de trouver une explication plausible à sa situation actuelle.

Soit, l'individu en question était taré, ce qui était fort probable mais dans ce cas comment justifier le fait qu'il soit sur une petite barque perdue au milieu d'une mer bleue. Ou bien soit, il baignait en plein cauchemar, et dans ce cas, il désirait ardemment se réveiller au plus vite.

Cependant, la réponse lui vint naturellement quand il songea au tableau mystérieux qui l'avait manifestement aspiré en son sein. Mince, le tableau avait apparemment pris vie. Ainsi, il se trouvait en ce moment précis dans une réalité alternative où des pirates vivaient en toute liberté et foutaient le désordre sur leur passage.

 _Intéressant._

Un tel monde lui offrirait une chance inespérée d'abattre impunément des herbivores et peut-être même des omnivores. Autrement, il se fixait déjà un nouvel objectif à atteindre : celui de devenir un justicier libre qui instaurerait ses propres règles dans ce bas monde en exterminant tous les fauteurs de troubles qui se dresseront sur son chemin.

Mais, pour cela il lui fallait en apprendre davantage sur cet univers dans lequel il avait été malencontreusement propulsé. Et l'infecte pirate, qui lui parut bien inoffensif au premier abord, lui semblait le candidat parfait pour parvenir à ses fins : naïf et crétin comme il l'était, Kyoya était sûr de le manipuler à sa guise, enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait.

D'un sourire carnassier, il lui conseilla sincèrement de se rappeler de son nom :

.

\- Herbivore retiens bien mon nom parce que tu en entendras souvent parler : _**Kyoya Hibari.**_

 _._

 ** **À Suivre ...****

Voilà, voilà qu'avez vous pensé de ce second chapitre d'introduction ? Le premier arc débutera dans le prochain chapitre.


	3. Le mystérieux tonneau

****x****

 **Chapitre 3  
**

 **Le mystérieux tonneau**

 **x**

Une femme d'environ une trentaine d'années, à la carrure forte et à l'aspect négligé, intima à un jeune matelot de faire promptement circuler une nouvelle déroutante à l'ensemble des pirates qui formaient son équipage. La vigie de son équipage qui se chargeait régulièrement de surveiller les environs du haut de son perchoir, venait de remarquer au loin un somptueux navire de croisière qui transportait à son bord des hommes hautement fortunés.

Une rare opportunité se présentait donc à eux. D'une part, ils pouvaient considérablement s'enrichir en extorquant les fabuleux trésors qu'ils soutiraient des grands navires marchands. D'autre part, ils devaient impérativement s'approvisionner en nourriture pour que leur réserve ne soit jamais à sec. Ainsi, il était inconcevable qu'ils laissent passer une chance comme celle-ci. En outre, il semblait inutile de mentionner qu'un tel bateau qui emportait d'immenses richesses n'était pas chose récurrente à East Blue.

Commandant d'une main de fer son équipage, la capitaine de l'équipage qui répondait au nom d'Alvida, se considérait invraisemblablement comme la plus belle créature de toutes les mers confondues. Cette conviction singulière se renforçait de jours en jours car aucun membre de son équipage n'osait la contredire de peur de se faire battre à coup de massue, son arme fétiche qu'elle portait toujours fièrement sur son épaule rondelette.

En ce moment précis, celle-ci s'humecta les lèvres d'anticipation et d'impatience, et ordonna d'une voix tranchante à l'attention de tous ses subordonnés le pillage intégral et sans scrupule du grand navire qu'ils allaient bientôt aborder par force. Un rictus carnassier se dessina dès lors sur son visage qui exprimait une arrogance sans fin alors qu'elle s'écria fermement en direction d'un jeune mousse : « Koby, ramène-toi tu vas nous indiquer le chemin ».

Le dénommé Koby était un malheureux adolescent possédant des cheveux roses éclatants et portant des lunettes imposantes de forme arrondie, à qui on attribuait habituellement le rôle de homme à tout faire sur ce bateau inondé de pirates sanguinaires. Le garçon interpellé, qui subissait en permanence les assauts violents de la cruelle Alvida lorsque celle-ci était prise d'une humeur massacrante, fut littéralement incapable de prononcer un mot et avança anxieusement vers elle.

Et cela, même si son envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de s'enfuir loin de son tortionnaire, était facilement lisible sur son visage apeuré. _« Que suis-je ridicule ...»_ se souffla ledit Koby d'un air abattu.

Deux ans auparavant, le jeune mousse avait pris la mer dans l'espoir de tomber sur les forces navales du gouvernement afin de réaliser son rêve le plus cher : celui de devenir un officier de la Marine. Néanmoins, à défaut de rencontrer un bateau de la Marine, il s'était fait repérer puis repêcher par d'infâmes pirates qui, en apprenant que celui-ci disposait quelques connaissances de base en météorologie, l'avaient forcé à rejoindre leur équipage en tant que navigateur.

Ainsi, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de leur obéir comme un véritable toutou, et de leur servir éventuellement de repère dans les mers d'East Blue. Celui-ci se marmonna silencieusement : _« Je les maudis de tout mon être pour avoir brisé mon rêve »._

Paradoxalement à ses sombres pensées et d'une mine quelque peu honteuse, l'adolescent leur indiqua à contrecœur la route à suivre pour diriger inexorablement le bateau pirate en direction de leur prochaine cible.

L'action qui s'en suivit, c'était que l'intransigeante capitaine encadrée par ses ignobles pirates assoiffés de sang, débarqua de force sur le somptueux navire pour le piller sans plus attendre, en épargnant personne sur leur passage. Une fraction de seconde suffit pour amasser tous les objets de valeur qui reposait sur l'embarcation, et Alvida qui se tenait en retrait sur le pont du bateau, comptait déjà le butin colossal prélevé sur ce navire, comparable à une véritable mine d'or.

Satisfaite. Contente. Chanceuse. Rien ne pouvait lui gâcher cette journée merveilleuse. Enfin, c'était surtout ce qu'elle croyait. Toutefois, rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu, et cette dernière l'apprendrait à ses dépens. Un vague de soupçon assaillit brusquement l'imposante capitaine lorsqu'un bruissement sourd lui parvint aux oreilles. Fronçant des sourcils, elle ordonna à la vigie de son équipage se situant déjà dans le nid-de-pie d'explorer méticuleusement les environs.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent seulement avant que l'homme de veille note au loin la présence d'un tonneau qui parut s'agiter frénétiquement comme s'il contenait en son sein un animal particulièrement féroce. D'un ton sérieux un de ses hommes lui suggéra : « C'est peut-être un sanglier sauvage laissé à l'abandon ».

Piquée au vif par sa curiosité grandissante, elle intima à un membre de son équipage de plonger sans plus attendre dans la profonde mer et de lui apporter immédiatement ledit tonneau. L'instant suivant, l'objet de toutes ses interrogations fut placé devant ses yeux expressifs. En constatant que de véritables grognements venaient de celui-ci, elle décida de l'examiner de plus près.

En premier lieu, ce n'était clairement pas du vin car quelque chose semblait fortement s'agiter à l'intérieur de celui-ci. En second lieu, il était tout bonnement impossible qu'un homme soit dedans, parce que c'était très étroit. En outre, une personne censée n'y entrerait jamais dedans pour voyager au milieu d'une mer profonde : ça serait la mort assurée. Enfin, elle conclut qu'il s'agissait fort probablement d'un animal chanceux qui voulait simplement se libérer du tonneau dans lequel il était tenu prisonnier.

\- Tss, peu importe, siffla t-elle entre ses dents.

Ce truc inutile ne méritait franchement pas toute son attention. D'une mine blasée, elle leva une mèche de cheveux qui lui couvrit l'œil gauche et la jeta presque bestialement en arrière. Puis, elle fit signe au jeune garçon du nom de Koby - qui la scruta maintenant d'un air angoissé - de s'approcher. Celui-ci fut pris de tremblements sévères néanmoins il se planta tout de même devant elle, en gardant soigneusement les yeux fixés au sol.

L'impitoyable femme ricana méchamment, à la vue de sa conduite totalement soumise comparable à celle d'un petit chiot, puis lui déclara d'un ton faussement rassurant :

\- Je comprends tes réticences mon enfant, mais saches que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi après tout tu es bien précieux pour nous tous.

Suite aux déclarations aberrantes de sa prétendue capitaine le prenant visiblement pour un imbécile de première, un vague sentiment de frustration et d'irritation monta en lui. « _Précieux_ » avait-elle osé prononcer, quel culot. La fourbe l'utilisait seulement pour ses connaissances indispensable à la navigation car elle s'encadrait de parfaits abrutis manquant cruellement de bon sens. Sans lui, il était clair qu'ils n'iront pas très loin, mais ces êtres abjects ne savaient même pas être reconnaissants.

Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il prévoyait d'aller se plaindre haut et fort auprès de cette vieille sorcière qui risquait bien de lui faire regretter son imprudence.

\- Alors Koby, reprit-elle d'une voix mielleuse, dis-moi qui est la plus belle créature de tous les océans !?

Le jeune mousse se tendit instantanément, contrarié qu'elle lui adresse soudainement la parole mais il répondit tout de même d'une voix à peine audible :

\- V...vou...vous.

Son ton indécis semblait fortement déplaire à la furie qui pointait déjà d'un air terriblement menaçant son arme fétiche au niveau de son cou vulnérable. Il se figea de peur en distinguant clairement la pression légère qu'exerçait la massue. Une fine couche de sueur lui coula derrière l'oreille. Il transpira énormément, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge sèche d'anticipation. L'idée de se faire abattre à coup de massue l'affola immensément, car si cela venait à se produire il y laisserait sûrement quelques os.

\- Tss, arrête de bafouiller, je n'ai rien entendu le binoclard, reprit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Agité de spasmes virulents, celui-ci s'écria d'une voix anxieuse :

\- C'est vous ! M'dame Alvida vous êtes la plus jolie.

\- Exact mon petit, s'exclama t-elle ravie avant de reprendre catégoriquement, maintenant débarrasse-moi de ce tonneau encombrant !

« Hein, mais que vais-je faire avec ce tonneau !? _»_ s'interrogea t-il intérieurement en affichant une expression confuse sur le visage.

\- Alors Koby, qu'attends-tu pour prendre ce fichu tonneau, le déluge peut-être ? Le questionna la folle furieuse légèrement agacée.

Il se raidit instantanément face à la menace non dissimulée de cette vieille mégère. « Une Alvida qui perd sa patience, n'est jamais beau à voir » songea t-il d'un brin effrayé. S'excusant platement auprès de l'horrible femme, il souleva délicatement l'objet en question lui semblant peser des tonnes pour prendre aussitôt congé. Koby se sentit déconcerté, voire embrouillé en inspectant de près le fichu tonneau qu'il venait de déposer dans les cuisines. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond. Plus il l'examinait, et plus les anormalités le concernant n'en finissaient pas.

Seigneur depuis quand un tonneau pouvait gesticuler, sans oublier qu'il était capable de parler et de proférer une bordée d'injures. Le garçon parut littéralement tétanisé car il ne saisit pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux. Celui-ci ne parvenait même pas à trouver une explication rationnelle à ce qu'il venait d'assister, tant il était étonné. Nul ne saurait ce qui lui arriverait s'il restait quelques minutes de plus en la présence de ce tonneau pour le moins troublant.

Celui-ci prit donc la décision hâtive de quitter précipitamment les cuisines pour aller se réfugier dans la réserve du prestigieux navire pour avoir un temps de répits. Toutefois, bien qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, des bruits suspects qui provenaient du couloir sombre le fit rapidement changer d'avis. Des pas aussi lents qu'indiscrets semblaient se diriger inexorablement à l'endroit exact où il se situait. Poussant un faible gémissement celui-ci se faufila tel un chat derrière les cartons remplis de fruits. Se rendant le plus invisible possible, il espérait concrètement que les ignobles pirates passeront leur chemin.

Mais c'était sans compter sur sa malchance flagrante.

Trois pirates sanguinaires déboulèrent bruyamment dans les cuisines, puis le repérant malgré sa cachette bien choisie, ils se plantèrent devant lui en abordant un air foutrement supérieur et hautain. S'esclaffant comme de grosses brutes, ceux-ci le charrièrent encore et encore sur sa taille, le qualifiant incessamment de « minuscule », « nain de jardin », « gnome ». Koby vira au rouge sous la colère qui monta en lui, et il ne tarda pas à perdre le contrôle. Sans qu'il ne puisse véritablement l'en empêcher, il répliqua d'un ton cinglant :

\- Certes je suis peut-être petit, mais au moins je ne possède pas une tronche aussi répugnante que la votre.

Des paroles que le jeune garçon regretta aussitôt lorsque l'un des pirates lui mit un couteau sous la gorge pour son insolence. Oh merde il était bien dans le pétrin, et il ne sut pas sur le moment ce qu'il devait faire pour s'en sortir indemne. Il ne pouvait seulement prier de toutes ses forces : _« Dieu je t'en prie aide moi, je suis encore trop jeune pour mourir [...]_ » ; même s'il n'avait concrètement aucun espoir. Aussi absurde soit-il, ses prières silencieuses semblaient avoir été entendues, le garçon réalisa d'un air abasourdi. En effet, il perçut le bruit d'un long fracas suivi de vastes grondements qui firent reculer les pirates d'Alvida, et le libérèrent sous le coup de la surprise.

Ce qui se passait ensuite le laissa complètement bouche bée.

Un garçon coiffé d'un chapeau de paille fut violemment expédié dans les airs par un autre individu qui abordait une expression sévère, hautaine et supérieure. Sentant une peur irrationnelle montait en lui, à l'idée de recevoir le même traitement, Koby s'écarta vivement d'eux et partit à nouveau se cacher derrière les cartons. Contrairement à lui, les pirates d'Alvida qui ne perçurent pas clairement l'aura menaçant qui émanait inconditionnellement du ténébreux, essayèrent de l'intimider mais c'était peine perdue.

L'individu à la présence inégalée, arqua un simple sourcil puis énonça d'une voix rauque _« Une poignée de herbivores qui prétendent au titre de carnivore que c'est pathétique »._ Sur ces dernières paroles, le brun s'élança à une vitesse impressionnante dans leur direction, et régla leur compte en un coup de tonfas sous le regard aussi ahuri que fasciné du jeune Koby. Celui-ci déglutit faiblement lorsque le regard perçant du brun s'attarda sur lui comme s'il cherchait à évaluer sa valeur. Au bout d'un certain temps, le ténébreux détourna les yeux d'un air visiblement désintéressé en gambergeant dans sa barbe :

\- Oh un herbivore de plus, définitivement pas ma tasse de thé.

Ensuite, il se dirigea d'une lenteur insoutenable vers le garçon qu'il avait précédemment assommé, semblant être dans un profond sommeil. Sous le regard ahuri de Koby, celui-ci flanqua un coup brutal sur le crâne du garçon endormi qui ouvrit machinalement les yeux sous la douleur atroce qu'il ressentit. Le garçon au chapeau de paille se redressa comme si de rien n'était puis se tourna vers son ravisseur pour le réprimander sévèrement :

\- Hey ça ne va pas la tête ! On ne se frappe pas entre compagnons.

En guise de réponse, le ténébreux tenta de lui donner un nouveau coup en maniant agilement ses tonfas en acier, mais cette fois-ci le garçon qui exprimait une expression joviale l'esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante. Il essaya plusieurs fois de le frapper, mais en vain. L'autre individu au sourire radieux le dominait totalement, et s'adressait à lui comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Ce qui parut énerver davantage le garçon à l'aura sombre qui lui susurra d'une voix froide :

\- Omnivore, ne me parle pas sur un ton familier, si tu ne veux pas que je te castre.

Son interlocuteur fit une petite moue, mais choisit de l'ignorer royalement en continuant résolument sur sa lancée :

\- Pourquoi es-tu fâché mon bras droit ?

Le ténébreux intimidant perdit patience, en entendant l'appellation employée par celui-ci pour le désigner. Il fulmina de rage. Une lueur prédatrice illumina à présent son regard, ne laissant présager rien de bon. Serrant fermement ses tonfas, il se lança férocement sur sa cible et le neutralisa sans difficulté en usant de sa force brute. Cette fois-ci, il avait réussi à l'avoir même si une voix dans sa tête lui marmonnait que c'était probablement parce que le décervelé au chapeau de paille n'avait pas forcément cherché à se défendre.

Emprisonnant les bras de sa victime afin de l'immobiliser définitivement, le brun se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer d'un ton furibond :

\- Tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur le système, omnivore. Ne me prends plus jamais pour ton subordonné, si tu souhaites survivre à mes prochains assauts.

Une veine apparut sur son front lisse, en notant l'air nonchalant de l'imbécile heureux sans mouvement sous son gabarit. L'avait-il seulement écouté !? Non, il ne l'avait certainement pas fait. Grinçant des dents sous la colère noire qui l'assaillit, il prit de longues inspirations en tentant de maîtriser ses émotions. Se sentant un brin calmé, il libéra l'écervelé de sa prise en le repoussant loin de lui. Cela ne servait à rien de s'acharner inutilement sur un pauvre type qui manquait cruellement de discernement.

Plongé dans une insouciance troublante, le garçon exaspérant se releva comme si de rien n'était et lui adressa un sourire sincère qui lui fit honnêtement chaud au cœur. L'idiot de service avait certainement pris son action comme un geste d'amitié, à en voir ses yeux brillants. Il se crispa tandis que l'énergumène naïf lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Il semblait réticent en apparence mais ne s'écarta pas pour autant de celui-ci, même si une expression de lassitude profonde s'affichait sur ses traits aristocratiques.

Kyoya était visiblement à bout. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter le châtiment de se coltiner un être aussi ignorant, innocent et naïf. Seigneur, cela ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'il avait été transporté contre son gré dans ce monde merdique, qu'il n'en pouvait déjà plus. La seule chose qu'il désirait éperdument à cet instant précis, c'était de rentrer à Nanimori pour abattre librement des herbivores.

Ordinairement, lorsqu'il se heurtait à un herbivore, voire un omnivore, il lui suffisait de l'abattre pour que celui-ci ne rétiaire pas les mêmes erreurs. En revanche face à un abruti de première, la force ne lui était véritablement d'aucune utilité puisque quoi qu'il fasse ce dernier resterait sur ses positions. Qu'il en avait marre si seulement ...Une voix qui surgit soudainement dans les airs l'interrompit dans ses silencieuses lamentations :

\- C'est quoi ce délire !?

Plissant les yeux d'un air soupçonneux, le chargé de discipline scanna attentivement les environs de son regard déstabilisant et découvrit promptement l'identité de la voix mystérieuse qui venait de s'exprimer gravement. Celle-ci appartenait à l'herbivore qui était resté cacher dans l'ombre tout au long de leur altercation avec l'autre enquiquineur. D'ailleurs, en parlant de celui-ci, il semblait également avoir remarqué la présence du garçon chétif qui les scrutait d'un air méfiant, à en juger son expression renfrogné. Ajustant correctement son chapeau de paille, ce dernier l'interrogea sans tact prenant de court le pauvre garçon qui voulait disparaître à ce moment précis :

\- Mais t'es qui toi ? Moi je suis Monkey D. Luffy, futur roi des pirates et lui c'est Kyobi Hiyari mon bras droit .

L'adolescent tremblotant se figea devant tant d'enthousiasme qui émanait du garçon au chapeau de paille, et n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une car son interlocuteur fut à nouveau brutalement projeté dans les airs.

\- Omnivore, combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter. Mon nom c'est Kyoya Hibari ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à retenir.

Sa victime qui s'était cognée contre le premier mur se relevait sans plus de difficultés, puis laissait échapper un rire nerveux en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Ensuite, son regard s'alluma d'une lueur excitée comme s'il venait de saisir quelque chose d'important, avant de se retourner contre son soi-disant bras droit. Sous les yeux sidérés de Koby, celui-ci allongea subitement ses membres pour agripper brusquement la tête du malheureux chargé de discipline -qui protestait vigoureusement de le lâcher s'il ne souhaitait pas être mordu à mort - et l'enlaça solidement à lui en briser les côtes. Le garçon naïf s'agita comme un petit singe, et lui hurla aux oreilles d'un air hautement émoustillé :

\- Kyoyaaaaa tu m'as enfin reconnu comme ton capitaine !

Bon sang, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela !? Au départ le ténébreux avait été presque certain de le manipuler à sa guise, néanmoins il n'était plus sûr de rien. D'autant plus qu'une petite voix au plus grand profond de son être lui soufflait qu'il ne pourrait probablement plus lui échapper, celui-ci le collait comme une véritable sangsue. Qu'il l'abatte, le frappe à mort, le piétine, rien ne semblait fonctionner face un être aussi dépourvu d'intelligence, qui ne songeait qu'à former son propre équipage de pirates et de faire inévitablement de lui son premier subordonné. Mais ce que Monkey D. Luffy ne sut pas sur le moment, c'était que Kyoya Hibari ne se soumettait jamais devant personne et imposait ses propres règles aux autres.

Toutefois, il ne tarderait pas à le découvrir lorsqu'il serait contraint de vivre constamment sur ses gardes de peur de se recevoir une punition digne de ce nom.


End file.
